Nui Harime vs Seryu Ubiquitous
Description Psychotic girls who have lost their humanity and became something else. Let's see them fight...or will they? Melee Seryu and Coro managed to sneak inside the REVOCS facility. While inside some sorts of clothing cache, they both look around to see what's worth stealing and bring back to their base. Seryu: Alright, Coro. We'll find evidence that the people in this organization must be brought to justice. ???: Halt! Seryu turns around and sees her opponent. Seryu: Who are you? ???: Nui Harime! And you're trespassing REVOCS! 針目縫 (Nui Harime) Seryu: I see. I am Seryu Ubiquitous. And I want answers! セリュー・ユビキタス (Seryu Ubiquitous) Nui: Oooh! Are we playing 20 Questions? Sertu: I want you to show me where you're boss is. Nui: Sorry! She's busy. You can leave now. Seryu: Not a chance. Coro! Coro grows bigger as Seryu and her Teigu prepare to fight Nui. Nui: Oh my. You're so feisty. Go For Broke FIGH-- Before the match begun, someone suddenly crashes in the middle of the girls. Nui didn't budge and kept her smile, but Coro and Seryu were both surprised. Ex Ex: Is this girl bothering you? Nui: Yup! She's so annoying! Can you deal with her? Ex Ex: Gladly. Nui kept smiling as her best friend, Ex Ex, charges at Seryu. LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT! Ex Ex punches and kicks Seryu and sends her flying to a wall. When Coro tries to defend his owner, Ex Ex blocked his attacks with his energy shield. This left Coro wide open, allowing Ex Ex to bring out his Beam Sword to slice off Coro's hands. 50 seconds Ex Ex then kicks Coro away, but accidentally sends him flying next to Seryu. Seryu bites down Seryu's arm and when he spits out, Seryu's arm is now an anti tank cannon. Seryu then open fires at Ex Ex. However, Ex Ex blocks all her attacks and he fires his grapple hook at Seryu, pulling her close and punches her into the ground. Then, he flies up and fires multiple missiles at her. 40 seconds However, Coro recovered and punches Ex Ex away, saving Seryu. Then, he bites down Seryu's cannon and switches it with a giant sword. Coro and Seryu then work together and send Ex Ex crashing down to the ground. 30 seconds Ex Ex recovers and Coro tries smashing him, but Ex Ex blocks the attack and he brings out two Beam Swords, doing a bunch of slashing combos on the beast and managed to slice the Teigu into pieces. 20 seconds However, Seryu interrupts and slashes Ex Ex multiple times. When Coro regenerates back, he bites down Seryu whole and when he spits her out, Seryu is now equipped with two shoulder mounted missiles and her anti tank cannon once again. She starts firing at Ex Ex, but Ex Ex just released a shockwave from his body which sends Seryu and Coro flying. Ex Ex: I'll crush you! 10 seconds Ex Ex then transforms both of his arms into his cannons and he blasts Seryu away with two gigantic laser beams that sends her flying out of the building. Coro was disintegrated by the beams. Ex Ex then follows Seryu outside and grapple hooks her. He then slams her back to the ground and starts doing a bunch of combos on her. 5 seconds Ex Ex then ends the fight... Ex Ex: Taste my power! ...with an uppercut to Seryu's gut. K.O. However, Ex isn't done as he uppercuts her in the gut again. 'K.O---' And Ex Ex then pierces through her guts with both hands...then he rips her in half. Ex Ex: You piss me off!!! As Seryu remains dead on the ground, Wave suddenly comes out of nowhere and sees his teammate dead. Wave: Seryu! You monster! You'll pay for this! Ex Ex: (laughs) Come at me. Results This melee's winner is... Ex Ex. Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Villains Category:OMMs with a misleading fighter